759th Bombardment Squadron
The 759th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 459th Bombardment Group, stationed at Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona. It was inactivated on 16 June 1951. History Activated as a B-24 Liberator heavy bombardment squadron in July 1943; assigned to II Bomber Command for training. Primarily trained in Utah and Arizona received deployment orders for the Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) in September 1943. Moved to Massachusetts where the group flew long-range convoy escort missions over the Newfoundland Banks to Long Island Sound, November–December 1943 while station in Italy was being constructed. Deployed to Southern Italy in January 1944; entered combat in February, being assigned to Fifteenth Air Force. Engaged in very long range strategic bombing missions to enemy military, industrial and transportation targets in Italy, France, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Romania, and Yugoslavia, bombing railroad marshalling yards, oil refineries, airdrome installations, heavy industry, and other strategic objectives. Also carried out some support and interdiction operations. Struck bridges, harbors, and troop concentrations in August 1944 to aid the invasion of Southern France. Hit communications lines and other targets during March and April 1945 to support the advance of British Eighth Army and American Fifth Army in northern Italy. Returned to the United States in August 1945, being programmed for deployment to the Pacific Theater of Operations (PTO) as a B-29 Superfortress Very Heavy Bombardment Squadron. Many combat veterans of MTO demobilized upon arrival in the United States, and a small cadre of personnel reformed at Sioux Falls Army Airfield, South Dakota at the end of August. Japanese Capitulation in August led to inactivation of unit and assigned personnel being reassigned to other group squadrons or demobilized. Reactivated in the Air Force Reserve in 1947 with B-29s. Trained at Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona Activated in 1951 by Fifteenth Air Force due to the Korean War, aircraft and personnel being reassigned to Strategic Air Command combat groups deployed to Far East Air Forces; inactivated shortly afterward. Lineage * Constituted 759 Bombardment Squadron, Heavy, on 19 May 1943 : Activated on 1 Jul 1943 : Inactivated on 28 Aug 1945 * Redesignated 759 Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 11 Mar 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 19 Apr 1947 : Redesignated 759 Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 26 Jun 1949 : Ordered to Active Service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 16 Jun 1951 Assignments * 459th Bombardment Group, 1 Jul 1943-28 Aug 1945; 19 Apr 1947-16 Jun 1951 Stations * Alamogordo Army Airfield, New Mexico, 1 Jul 1943 * Kearns Army Air Base, Utah, 2 Sep 1943 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 22 Sep 1943 * Westover Field, Massachusetts, 1 Nov 1943-2 Jan 1944 * Giulia Airfield, Italy, 12 Feb 1944-c. 2 Aug 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, c. 14-28 Aug 1945 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 12 Jul 1947-16 Jun 1951 Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1943-1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1947-1951 References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces